My Wish
by DanceFromTheHart
Summary: Edmund has always been the quiet, shy Pevensie sibling ever since they had been crowned as kings and queens of Narnia. At least he was. That is all about to change now that the fair princess from Kairian has come with her father and siblings to Narnia...
1. Prologue

**My Wish**

**Prologue**

Narnia and the distant country of Kairian haven't been at peace ever since the Pevensie children were crowned as kings and queens. The Kairian king didn't find it proper that there were four rulers, and he really didn't like the fact that the rulers were of the ages eleven, twelve, thirteen, and fourteen. But peace was very important because both countries could benefit from the other's friendship. But this is the story of how peace was made between the two countries, and how even after "The End" there was peace... and love.

"Real love stories never have endings."

-Richard Bach

**Author's Note: Hi! I called this story "My Wish" because I was listening to the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. I love that song and I love the band, so I thought that the song title would be a pretty good story. I have no idea when I will update more (if any one out there actually wants to follow this), but I do have an overall plot line in my head, just working out the details. I might write a couple of chapters and upload them all at the same time instead of one by one, but you never know. As you can probably tell this is going to be a **_**romance**_** story (ooh-la-la!), and it is going to be about our favorite brown eyed, dark haired Just King, and his love interest... who I haven't quite named yet... =S If you have any good name suggestions feel free to say so! Just review =D Also, if you want, you can go take a peek at my other story "In The Real Narnia", thanks if you do =). Any-hoo tell me what you think of this lil' bit of story- I don't mind constuctive critisism, as long as it isn't really harsh or rude or stuff, because nobody likes to see stuff like that... =). Any ways thank you for reading and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

** ~DanceFromTheHart!XD**

** PS- This story takes place after last battle, but I have tweaked some details a bit. Also Kairian is pronounced 'care-Ian'- just for those who weren't sure, because personally I hate when I'm reading something and I figure out I have been pronouncing a word or name wrong. For example: when I first read the Harry Potter and saw the name "Ginny" I pernounced the G like the G in grab or guinea-pig... lol what a fail! =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Edmund was sitting on the couch on his balcony, looking out onto the sea as the sun rose. He often spent mornings like this because he had the perfect view of the ocean leading east. That and because by then he had given up trying to sleep.

Even though it had been years since he had last seen the White Witch, he was still haunted every night by her- in his nightmares. He knew that she could never get to him, his family, or any other loved ones, but still...

He shivered as the sunlight reached Cair Paravel. It was a crisp, cool morning and he could see his breath infront of him. It had rained the night before, but the dark clouds had disappeared, and a clear blue sky had unfolded before him. The colour reflected onto the ocean, and from there onto the rocks and cliffs that Cair Paravel was set on top of. The lawns and gardens were shining with dew, and the sunlight made the white marble of the palace shine and glitter. That's why Edmund loved the morning. Every thing was so beautiful and quiet, and he could just sit and think, no being bothered by any one or anything.

He breathed in the sharp moring air, treasuring the feeling of it. They were having _special guests_ for "the next little while" at Cair Paravel, meaning this was the last time for who-knows-how-long he would be able to relax.

Edmund could hear the sounds of the castle and close villages waking up for the long day.

_I should start getting ready for today. But..._

He sighed.

_Up I get!_

He stood and walked through the double glass doors into his bedroom, and straight towards the closet. He picked out a fancier red tunic, and the matching chocolate brown boots and trousers.

His outfit was easy to put together, because Susan had taken the liberty to pick out his clothes days in advance. She loved when they had guest at the palace... if everything went her way, but she meant well and was usually right about these sorts of things.

The hard part was his hair. Edmund wasn't going to lie, it was in need of a trim. His hair was long, and the longer it got the wavier it got, and the wavier it got, the thicker it got, and if it was thick and wavy it didn't grow _long_ it grew _out_ and _up_. It fell into his eyes and was to hard to comb, so the usual style was "bead-head". He didn't even know why, but he liked it best this way. In England he would always have to get his hair cut a certain way, and he hated it! But in Narnia nobody cared... unless Susan was in one of _those_ moods... a _Susan _mood...

He chuckled has he started to run a comb through his hair.

_OUCH!_

Well, as he _tried_ to run a comb through his hair.

"Edmund?"

He heard his older sister's voice coming from outside of his bedroom doors.

"Come in!"

He heard the doors open and close.

"Im in the bathro- ouch!"

Susan chuckled at her little brother, and, as she walked towards the bathroom, asked, "Would you like some help with your hair, Edmund?"

"Yes,please", he let go of the comb, which was stuck in his hair.

"Sit", Susan laughed, pointing a chair in his room.

He did as she told him to and she stood behind him, untangling the comb from his hair.

"Goodness! You know, it really is about time you got a cut. There would be no time today, but maybe sometime in the next few days", she freed the comb, and went back into the bathroom, wetting the comb with water before returning to the hurricane her brother called hair.

"Edmund, don't be shocked if small woodland creatures jump out of your hair"

"Ha ha, Susan"

She giggled and started to comb out her brothers hair, trying to get it to lie down flat, and, after ten or so minutes...

"There!", Susan exclaimed, "It's is perfect, so don't touch it! If you do it will be the last time you see one of your hands!"

She sounded like she was joking but Edmund couldn't help but feel that Susan was very serious.

He got up from the chair and walked over to the mirror. It was indeed, for once, perfect. Not a hair out of place. He put his crown on and faced Susan.

"Thanks, Su!"

"You're welcome", said Susan,"If you're done getting ready and I'm done getting ready we can go meet every body for breakfast"

Edmund actually looked at Susan for the fist time at these words. Her long brown waves were pinned into a low pony tail, resting over her right shoulder, and her golden crown was resting on her head. She had dusted some silver sparkly stuff onto her eyes lids, making her eye colour brighten. Her dress was bright red and went to the floor. It had only one strap, and the top wrapped around her in all directions. The bottom was loose and flowy. As usual his sister looked beautiful. He sort of envied Susan for that. She didn't even have to try to look perfect.

He linked arms with his sister and they left his room, laughing and talking as they walked towards the dining room. When he got there his entire family was seated. At the head of the table was Peter, his older brother and the Magnificent High King of Narnia. He was wearing a red and gold tunic with tan trousers and black boots. His blonde hair was brushed to the side showing his sea green eyes, which were sparkling uncontrollably. Edmund knew why Peter's eyes had that sparkle.

To Peter's left was his wife Dylan, who was holding his hand. Her short, fire red hair was half up, and had little roses braided into it, so it matched her crown of golden roses. Her dress also had only one strap, and it looked like it was made out of silk flower petals. Her dress was a darker, a more burgandy like red, but, like Susan's, was made out of a flowy fabric that reached the floor.

Beside Dylan was Lucy, Edmund's little sister. Her copper hair was tied in a loose knot high on her head, and centered on her head was her silver crown. Her dress was different then Susan and Dylan's. The top was strapless, but not too low cut. It was bright red with a black rose pattern. She had a fuller skirt then the other two, but it was made out of the same material, coloured black.

Beside Lucy was the Pevensie's Eustace. He had on a red tunic with a chocolate brown lion design on the sleeve. his trousers were a matching colour brown and his boots were black.

Across from Eustace was Jill. Edmund was sure that she and Eustace had a thing for each other, but if he brought it up to Eustace, his cousin would just turn red and get grouchy. Jill's light gold hair was hanging loose, in waves down to the small of her back, except for her bangs, which were braided to the side and up, then tucked in her silver crown. Her dress was a softer red, but also had only one strap and was floor length.

Beside Jill was Edmund's soon to be brother-in-law, and current best friend, Caspian. He had on a simpler red and chocolate brown tunic with very dark burgandy trousers, and bright red boots.

Susan took her seat beside her fiance, kissing him on the cheek. Edmund took his seat on Peter's right, to the left of Susan, and took a sip of the juice infront of him.

"So", Peter began, "King Fallon, of Kairian, will be here with his children and everything else at ten o'clock sharp. This is the perfect time to make a good impression on him, and hopefully we can make a friendship- get him on our good side!"

"I didn't know that King Fallon had children!", exclaimed Lucy.

"Yes", answered Caspian, "Two fourteen year olds, and a sixeen year old"

"And that means that you and Ed will entertain them", Peter finished his friends thought.

Edmund sighed. He didn't enjoy entertaining strangers, it meant nothing but formal small talk and akward silences.

"Do they have girls?"

_Great more air-head princesses!_

Edmund sighed again. They were even worse to entertain, because they couldn't keep up with intellegent conversation.

"No, twin boys and a boy Ed's age, right?", Dylan looked at Peter.

"Yep"

"Boys?", Lucy asked, an unfamiliar look in her eyes, "You don't say..."

"Don't even think about it Lu", Susan chuckled at her sister and her recently new interest in the opposite gender.

"Yeah!", all four boys said at once. They were all a little to protective when it came to the girls, especially Lucy.

"Lu, we don't need any more stress today", Eustace joked.

"Fine", Lucy sighed, smiling at them.

The small group began to talk less and eat more, until Peter checked the clock.

"It's quarter to ten, we should go down to the docks now"

The eight of them got up and went out of the dining hall straight to the main doors. From there they took the short walk down to the beach.

The beach's white sand looked untouched, and even from a distance you could see on the clear, turquoise water a grand ship in the distance.

Edmund helped Peter doubled check every thing. A small welcoming party was with the eight royals, consisting of their dearest friends, who were all dressed in red. There was Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Oreius, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter the badger, Bulgy Bear, Puddleglum, and Mr. Tumnus. Behind the larger party were three gold and white carriages, to take all of the royals back to the palace.

Every thing was in order as Peter and Edmund returned to their family, and looked back to the sea. The ship was docked now and some Kairian servants were rushing forward, laying down a long royal blue carpet where the Kairian royals would soon walk. Trumpets sounded from somewhere the Narnian's couldn't see and a man called out, "Prince Cullen and Prince Cyrus! Son's of the Great King Fallon!"

Two twin boys stepped down the steps from the ship to the dock. They had twinkling eyes and matching merry smiles. There hair was chocolate brown, but had streaks of gold in it from the sun. They both were wearing matching blue tunics, ivory trousers, and dark gold coloured boots. On top of their heads were golden crowns with blue jewels. As they walked royal blue petals were thrown.

The Narnian's clapped to greet the twin prince's. When they reached the Narnian their grins grew even wider.

"Hiya there!", they said at the same time.

Edmund got the idea that they were the kind of twins that were inseparable, best friends.

"Hello, I'm Peter!", the eldest Pevensie shooked each of the twins hands. It was clear to see that everybody already liked the twins, and the twins already liked all of them.

Everybody introduced themselves, and then the twins stood side by side, hands behind their backs, heads up, and waited for the sixteen year old royal.

The flutes were played this time, and down the steps came a beautiful young...

_A girl?_, thought Edmund, _But what a girl!_

As she walked towards them white rose petals were thrown and Edmund could see her more clearly.

Like him her hair was unbelievably dark, it was in a fancy style with every strand pulled away from her face, her skin was a soft, pale ivory, and _much_ like him she was very small for the age of sixteen- she couldn't be any more then five feet, two inches, but that was okay because he was five feet, four and three quarter inches... but he was growing! Her lips were soft red and her eyes were blue like the sky, and they shined like the sea. Her dress was, well, big. It was Kairian fashion Edmund assumed. It was royal blue with no straps, and had intricate silver designs. It swayed around her like the waves of the ocean. On top of her head was a simple silver crown. She looked so calm, so peaceful.

"Princess Larissa! Daughter of the Great King Fallon!"

"Your Majesties", her voice reminded Edmund of silver bells...

"Please, just call us by our first names", Peter took her hand and kissed it.

She gave him a friendly smile, revealing straight, white teeth, "Well then, address us by our names to! I'm Lary!"

_Odd..._

Music sounded again, this time it sounded like a full orchestra, though Edmund still couldn't see where the sound was coming from.

"The Great! The Majestic! The Powerful! The Beloved! The Unstopable!..."

"The cocky...", Edmund mumbled under his breath. He was shushed by Susan, but he could have sworn he hear Larissa giggle.

"...The GREAT! KING! FALLON!"

King Fallon finally came down the steps onto the blue carpet. Petals of every colour from every flower were thrown, and what seemed like a hundred instruments were played. Out stepped an extremly tall, muscley man who looked to be in his mid to late forties. He had on his head a very large gold crown with many jewels and fine stones. He was clothed in blue silk, velvet, and every other fine material imaginable. He had a kind smile on his lips, but it didnt quiet seem to reach his light eyes.

"High King Peter!", he reached out and shook Peter's hand.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. We all insist that you call us my our first names", Peter chuckled.

"Well then you can just call me your friend Fallon!", he let out a booming laugh.

"This must be Susan!", he looked at the second Pevensie and gave her a friendly smile, taking her hand and kissing the top.

"It is so wonderful that you and your family have come to stay with us at Cair Paravel! We want you to all feel like this is a second home!", she smiled up at him.

"Why, thank you all for such gracious hospitality!"

"I'm Lucy!", the young girl ran up and hugged the big man around his middle.

He chuckled and hugged her back.

"I have heard of the kindness of the youngest Narnian queen, but I never expected such a lovely, little welcome!"

He looked down at Edmund and put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"So that means that you are King Edmund the Just, the greatest warrior of Narnia!"

"Yep! That's me!", he smiled up at the foreign king.

"Good boy. Strong boy!", Fallon said as he shook Edmund's hand, giving Peter and approving nod.

Every body introduced themselves to who they didn't know and talked for a bit until Peter said, "Lunch is at noon, and of course you will all need time to rest and get settled in after the long journey, so why don't we head back to Cair Paravel? We have carriages that can take us!"

"Splendid idea!", exclaimed Fallon,"Let's all head out!"

The twelve royals went into the carriages. In the first Fallon, Larissa, Cullen, and Cyrus; in the second Peter, Dylan, Susan, and Caspian; and in the third Eustace, Jill, Edmund, and Lucy.

The other three were talking, but Edmund wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was gazing out of the window, thinking about Larissa

_Well... entertaining her might not be so bad!_

**Author's Note: Hi! The official chapter one. For anyone who is curious the links for the dresses will be one my profile! And here are some name meanings- Fallon: Of a ruling family; Larissa: cheerfull; Cullen: handsome; Cyrus: sun. I wanted Cullen and Cyrus to be like Fred and George from the Harry Potter series- personality from the book, looks from the movies but not ginger haired, so if you want to see what they look like look up James and/or Oliver Phelps. I love them! I chose the names Cullen and Cyrus not because of Twilight or Miley Cyrus (I'm not to fond of either), but because they sound cool as first names, and together (in my opinion). I chose the name Fallon because I think the meaning fits perfectly (and a bit beacause of Jimmy Fallom (= ). I just think the name Larissa is so pretty! I almost chose Reyna because it means peaceful, queen- but Larissa won in the end. So anyways tell me what you think! Review, follow, do as you please;). Thanks for reading!**

** ~DanceFromTheHart!XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! There were some reviews for the first chapter asking for me to explain some things, so before I start the next chapter I'll answer =)**

** About spelling mistiakes and grammar- I'm not a professional author, so, yeah, I will probably have many spelling/grammar errors- but I do try my best!**

** Why are all of these character's there?- I can't remember if I said before or not, but they are in a time period after The Last Battle, and I have changed it a bit. That is why Susan is there. I made Caspian young again because in LB when Tirian and his father were reunited his father was young and well again, also in Silver Chair Aslan made Caspian young again before Jill and Eustace left. I kind of cut out Rilian and his mom, because I like how Caspian can be with Susan and be good friends with Edmund, Peter and Eustace. I made it so that instead of going to the Real Narnia, Rilian an his mom went to live with the stars or something like that. =). **

** What's up with Dylan?- I know I didn't explain how Dylan was there, but I might say in the future. I like to think that she was a commoner from a nearby village that Peter fell in love with, or something cute and cliche like that =). **

** Why did you name her **_**Dylan**_**?- Easy. I like the name Dylan for a girl. Just the way it sounds, and also I used to LOVE the Clique books when I was younger. In my head she looks like the character from the Clique, but doesn't act like her, she's a bit more lady-like.**

** Why do they have modern dresses?- I didn't really care about the fact that they were more modern, really. It is just dresses I found and liked, but you readers can imagine them differently, I don't really care. ;)**

** Why aren't they talking like they are from the 1940's?- I personally didn't think it mattered that much.**

** Where is Kairian?- I thought I said it before but who knows? =) Kairian is a small, far away, island nation.**

** Why is Larissa so pretty?- It'll be part of her character, just wait =)**

** Why did I go into so much detail?- Personally I hate it when I'm reading a book and there isn't enough detail when it comes to characters. If a person thinks it is to much, I don't care if they skip some =).**

** Why was I so obvious about her and Edmund?- Well it is a romance story, and the main character is Edmund, so I kinda thought that is was obvious that there will be some romance there... just sayin' ;)**

** What are the back grounds of the royals?- Detail will come, don't worry =)**

** What is the conflict?- These begginning chapter's are more of an introduction to build the story's characters, then comes the actual plot. I'm doing it this way because I find when reading if you are given to much information at once it will all be to much to keep track of.**

** Really I'm just writing this for myself, so I don't go into tons of research when it comes to some stuff (grammar- never my stong spot!). I hope that I answered any questions any one had, =). So, any-hoo, here is chapter number two!**

Chapter Two

Larissa looked at her reflection in the mirror of her wardrobe. The room she was given was much nicer then the one she had at home.

_Figures._

Cullen and Cyrus said that their rooms, which were across the hall from her's, were just as good as the ones at home, and Larissa had the feeling that the three of them would like it here. The boys because it was a new place to explore, and new things to get into. Larissa, on the other hand, had caught a glimpse of the library on the way up and it was _amazing!_ She also had a feeling that here things between her and her brother's would be a little more... equal. There wasn't anything wrong with her brother's, it was her father, or any other man besides her brother's. In Kairian women were either something to look at or something to do the house work. But here was different, she could already tell.

Currently she was trying to take her hair out of all the pins and clips that were holding it up. So far she had lost three in her hair.

"Knock, knock!"

She heard a young familiar voice coming through the doors leading to the hallway from her bedroom.

_Lucy!_

She went and opened the door, revealing the smiling girl.

"Hello there, Larissa!", Lucy's smile faltered a bit when she saw the mess Larissa's hair had become. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes please!", Larissa took Lucy's hand a led her to the bathroom, where the young queen began to work on her companion's hair.

"You remind me of Edmund!", Lucy chuckled.

"Your dark haired brother? How?"

"He has a lot of hair, like you. Today he lost a comb in his!"

The two girls laughed together as Larissa's hair fell, piece by piece, down to her elbows, and after a free minutes her dark curls were pin and clip free.

"We should probably head down to lunch now", said Lucy.

"Okay", Larissa responded, running a brush through her ringlets. "I want to change out of this dress first, you can go without me if you wish."

"No, that's okay! Don't mind waiting!"

Larissa smiled, "Okay, just wait there", she pointed to the large, blue four-poster bed, "I'll be quick!"

She went into the large walk in closet, shutting the door behind her, and started looking for her favorite dress. It had short leaves, a modest neck-line, and flowed down just past her ankles. It was a pretty light blue colour, and shone silver in the sunlight.

She stepped out of her closet and did a full spin for Lucy.

"What do you think?"

Lucy smiled at her, she had a feeling she and Larissa would be great friends, "Perfect!"

"Thanks! Let's go"

The two girls linked arms and walked down to the great hall. When they got there, everybody was seated except for Cullen, Cyrus, and Edmund.

"Princess...", said on of the servants pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you", she said, seating her self. She looked at the seating arrangements.

_Very odd..._

Peter was at the head of the table, her father sitting across from him, and there was an empty chair to his right, then her chair. There didn't seem to be any order or seating plan though.

Around then her brothers and Edmund all walked in, laughing.

Edmund went and took his usual seat beside Peter, and to his shock, Larissa was on the other side of him.

"Hello", she smiled at him.

"Hi", he smiled back.

Her dress and hair was different, but she still looked pretty.

"So! Now that we have all showed up-", Peter gave Edmund a teasing grin and continued,"- let's eat!"

Waiters came out a the double doors leading to the kitchen, every single one of them carrying a plate full of the king's and queen's favorite dishes. There was roast beef, gravy, mashed potatos, carrots, cranberry sauce, bread, many types of salad, turkey, cheese, wine, and every other delicious Narnian food one could imagine, and, to Edmunds joy, not a single sign of any Turkish Delight!

Everbody ate and drank till they were full, telling merry stories and jokes, all laughing and smiling.

After everbody was finished their meal, Fallon cleared his throat, catching the table's attention.

"This has been most enjoyable, but it is time we start to discuss the reason for me and my family's visit!"

Peter put down his napkin and folded his hands on the table, "I agree with you, friend. Let me start by saying that based on our time together today, it seems foolish that neither one of us attempted to make peace before!"

"My thought's exactly! Now, we should focus on how we can make a nice, strong alliance between out two beautiful nations! Does anybody have a suggesion?", Fallon asked. He and Peter looked at everbody at the table.

"Well", spoke up Edmund, "There is always trading"

"Excelent idea, Ed!", exclaimed Peter, "What do you think we should try to trade?"

The two kings let their eyes wander once more.

"Well", said Larissa, "Narnia has many trees, but they are all magical. Nymphs right? Well, back home we have many non-magical trees, more then we will ever need. We could trade those..."

"That's a wonderful idea, Lary!", exclaimed Cullen.

"The smart one is _my_ sister!", Cyrus whispered jokingly to Susan.

Larissa met her father's eyes.

"Yes!", her father said through what she knew was a false smile. "How very _nice_ for _you_ to _speak up!_"

She knew that look. The _BE QUIET! _look.

"Wonderful! Narnia could trade you natural resorces for our made goods!", said Peter.

"Perfect...", said Fallon. He was wearing a smile that never made it to his eyes.

Soon, everybody left the table and went there seperate ways. Jill, Lucy, Peter and Eustace went for a horse ride out to the beach; Dylan, Susan, and Caspian were off to plan some of the wedding details; Edmund was looking in the library for a certain book he wanted to read; and Larissa's brother's went who-knows-where, probably breaking who-knows-what.

"Larissa! Come for a walk with me, dear"

Larissa turned to see her father, who was holding out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand on his and he tugged her out of the large open doors leading from the Great Hall to the gardens.

As soon as they were outside Fallon let go a Larissa's hand and grabbed her roughly by the arm. He quickened their pace and rounded a corner. They continued deeper and deeper into the garden until they were underneath a large tree that blocked out all of the sun. Larissa guessed that they were on the far side of the garden, because she would have noticed the big tree from the side closest to the castle.

"Larissa! You are not here to make friends!", he whispered with venom in his voice.

"I-I know, Sir. I'm sorry!"

"Just keep to yourself, and you won't ruin our plan!"

"Yes, Sir!", Larissa looked at her father's scowling face.

He let go of her, adding a little shove backwards.

"Besides, you should never speak up like that anyways"

"They were talking to everybody-!"

"_You still don't speak!_ You're a _girl!_"

Larissa let out an exasperated sigh, a bad thing to do.

Her father raised his hand and struck her across the face. She didn't fall back this time, but it would still leave a bruise. Larissa raised her hand to her nose, and pulled it back.

Blood.

"Don't give me that attitude- just like your mother. Go clean yourself up, brat! _And speak to no one!_"

She ran out of the gardens, using her hand to wipe the blood from her face. It wasn't gushing blood, but it still smarted. She walked quickly through the Great Hall, not looking at any of the servants clearing the table. She walked out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase. She turned down the corridor after corridor, looking around the corner evertime incase somebody would be there. Three times she had to back track and find another route. Finally she made it to her room, and there she started to cry. She walked over to the bath room and picked up one of the fluffy, ivory towels, dabbing her nose with it.

_I hate that evil man! How could he! Narnia has done nothing to Karian!_

She heard a knock on her main door.

"W-Who is it?..."

"It's Dylan, Larissa! May I come in?"

_NO!_

"Erm, okay, just a moment please!"

Thankfully Larissa's nose had stopped bleeding, but she still had the bloody towel. She walked out of the bathroom, and tossed the stained towel under her bed.

"Come in"

Dylan entered her room, smiling.

"Hello!"

"Hi, what would you like to talk about", Larissa asked her.

"Well, Lucy, Jill, Susan and I are going into town tomorrow afternoon, just for some fun, and we were wondering if you would like to come. Would you?"

_Yes._

"Oh, no thank you. But it was lovely for you to offer!"

Dylan looked taken aback for a moment, but then continued smiling.

"It's okay, I understand that you probably want to get to know Cair Paravel before running around town and things like that. I was the same when I first got here!"

"How did you get here?", Larissa asked, "I mean, how did you meet Peter?"

Dylan smiled. "Well, my home country is Archenland, and when Peter and I were about sixteen Calormen had declared war on us-"

"Really?"

Dylan laughed, "Yes! Now zip! So when Calormen was attacking Archenland, a group of soldiers came into my village, tearing it apart, killing everything. The Narnian's had came to help the Archenlander's and they were passing the village on the way to the castle, so naturaly, they stopped and fought of the Calormens. Peter saved me and my grandmother, two of the few survivors, and invited us to stay at Cair Paravel, until we could find another place to live. We left for Narnia, as Peter and the Narnian's went forward"

"Did the Narnian's and Archenlander's win?", Larissa asked.

"Yes, they did!", Dylan laughed at the young girls interest. "They won and the Calormen's haven't caused any trouble since. The Narnian's returned to Narnia, and Peter came back to Cair Paravel. We became close friends, and my grandmother and I never really left for some reason. Finally Peter and I realized that we had fallen in love, and soon he asked me to marry him"

"Wow!", Larissa said softly, "It's like a fairy tale! But what about your grandmother?"

Dylan's eyes, lost a bit of their sparkle, "She died not long after Peter and I were married"

"Oh... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's okay. Well I should be off! I'm supposting to be helping Susan and Caspain, but Susan is in a mood and when she is in a mood...", Dylan rose her hands to her head, to resemble devil horns.

Larissa laughed at the sight, "Okay, goodbye. And good luck!"

Dylan gave her one last smile and left, leaving Larissa alone. Larissa reached under her bed and pulled out the bloody towel...

_Why must he do this?..._

** Author's Note: Hey you guys! I know that this chapter sucks, but it had to be there. So review and follow, it is appreciated! Also- What is Fallon going to do? *Gasp!* Lol, I guess you could call it a pathetic cliff hanger... oh well! Review!**

** ~DanceFromTheHart!XD**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

King Fallon and his family had been at Cair Paravel for a week now and for some reason nobody saw the Kairian royals unless it was time for a meeting or a meal. Edmund thought that it was a little odd. They had come all this way and all they did was keep to themselves when they were supposed to be getting to know him and his family. He shook off the feeling whenever he thought about it, though. They were probably just getting used to Cair Paravel. It was a lot to take in. Edmund thought back to when he and his siblings first came here- it would always take them ages to find where they were going, but now they knew the place like the back of their hand's.

For example, Edmund was taking the all so familiar route from his room to the library, one of his favorite places. If he wasn't riding, training, or tending to his kingly duties- _Ugh!_- he was in the library. He liked all sorts of books, as long as they were interesting. Recently he had been reading a book about one of the first Narnian wars against a country that was somewhere in the south-east, but supposedly dissapeared after it was defeated. He had finished that book and was looking for something new to read, but he was having some difficulties. Either he had read all of the good books or he was getting pickier.

He turned the corner and came face to face with the large marble doors leading to the library. He pulled them open and stepped in, breathing in the air. The library always smelt like crisp parchment and ink, because not only were books kept here but some where written. Not many that interested Edmund though. Only history books.

He walked to the far corner of the grand room. Here there was a red couch and a big comfy chair that matched. Inbetween those was a table made of dark wood with books scattered across it and a small lamp. Behind all of this was a grand stain glass window that stretched from floor to ceiling. This was Edmund's special reading place. In the past he had to move some furniture around to get it how he wanted, but now it was a perfect place for him to read. It was quiet, private, and usually hard for for his sibling's to find, for the library was confusing if you didn't visit very often.

He sat down in the chair and pulled off the table a book called _The Histories of Our Surrounding Countries_. He had found it yesterday and he hoped it would help him learn a little more about Kairian, if it was mentioned in the book. It should be, the book was _huge!_

He sat back and opened the book up to the index, scanning the _K_ 's. There! _Kairian, _on page one thousand one hundred and eleven. He flipped the pages until he found the right one.

_Karian- _it said- _is a small island nation that resides in the Great Eastern Ocean, in the southern half. When Kairian was first discovered King Fallon the First wished to gain more territory, for he felt that a man of his power and strength should have a larger, greater kingdom. He and two thousand troops (practicly half of the population) came in ships to the mainland in attempt to attack Narnia, then Calormen, and then Archenland, but sadly, for the Kairian's, they were brutely defeated by the Narnian's and less then two thirds of the Kairian's made it home. Kairian has not been heard from for many years, but when they do come into contact it is always a quest for power, land or wealth. To the countries on the mainland Kairian has never been much of a threat, and even when they come they are easily driven away because-_

Edmund marked his place with a scrap of parchment and closed the book. Could the battle in the other book he had read be the same battle in this one? He thought about it for a while and in the end he decided to show his brother. He looked around the table for the other book- _Early Narnian Triumphs_- and when he had a book in each hand he left for Peter's office.

He went out of the library, up a flight of stairs, through six corridors, two more flights of stairs, three shortcuts, two more corridors and finally came to Peter's office. He knocked twice quickly, waited for a few seconds, and then knocked twice again. It was a secret knock he and his brother had developed during their fourth month as rulers. They made it up one day because Peter had been busy with fall preparations for the past couple days without a moment to himself and just wanted to be left alone, but Edmund had really needed to talk to him... his voice had started to change. Edmund knocked and stood outside the door for over five minutes because he knew Peter was in his room, but just wasn't answering. Finally he called out, "Pete, it's me!", and his brother opened the door for him. After Edmund got a special _talk_ the two brother's made up a special knock so one would know it was the other. Nobody else knew about it, not even Lucy or Susan! It was just theirs.

"Come in"

Edmund opened to door and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Pete, you'll never guess what I fou- Oh! Hello Fallon..."

Peter was sitting at his desk and Fallon was sitting across from him, giving Edmund a some-what forced looking smile.

"Hello, Edmund. Don't worry I'll excuse myself so you and your brother can talk", Fallon said, and with that he got up nodded to each of them, and walked out the door.

Edmund waited a few seconds, just until he knew that Fallon would be out a hearing range.

"So what were you and Fallon talking about?", he said, turning to his brother.

Peter shrugged. "He only got here moments before you. All he said was something about 'uniting in ways other then trade' and then you knocked on the door"

"Oh", said Edmund, "That's odd..."

"I know, but anyways what did you find?"

Edmund sat down across from Peter and showed him the two books. "You know that book I was reading about one of the first wars in Narnia? Well I was looking in the library for books that could tell me more about Kairian, and I found this one-", he pointed to _The Histories of Our Surrounding Countries,_" - and when I started to read the chapter on Kairian I found out that when the country first started their king, King Fallon the _first_, thought he was to cool for such a little country so he came to the mainland and tried to take away land and stuff from Narnia-", he took in a breath,"- but the Narnian's won. This could be the same battle as the one in _Early Narnian Triumphs_! It said in both that the attacker was from a far away, south-eastern land that nobody has heard from the place in years! The dates match up to!"

Peter started looking at the pages in each book, "Well, Ed, this is all very intersting but how is it relevent?"-

_Shoot!_

-"This all happened hundreds of years ago, and Fallon and his family don't seem too bad..."

"Erm... I suppose, but where have they all been the entire week? And why is Fallon so overly friendly? And what's up with that wierd half smile he's got going on?"

Peter sighed "Edmund the Kairian's are probably exploring the castle or hiding in their rooms like some-"

"I got over it!"

"-OR we just keep missing them. Fallon is just a friendly person in my opinion, and I think he has a medical condition, so _zip!_"

Edmund looked deep into his brother's eyes, and could tell what he was thinking.

_Not everybody is going to try to hurt us._

He sighed," I guess you're right, Pete. I'll go back to the library and put these back on their shelves"

"Alright", said Peter, "But after do you want to go for a ride? We could go to that field just south of the river, maybe do some sparring..."

Edmund smiled, it had been to long since he and his brother had some time together, "Okay, I'll meet you at the stables in fifteen minutes"

"Great!"

Edmund left his brother's office and took all the shortcuts he could to the library. He tossed the books onto his table and turned on his heels, out the library and to his room. Once he got there we pulled off his light summer tunic, and put on a thicker cotton one, with a thick leather wrap-around vest. He went underneath his bed and pulled out a long, lean box. He then went one of his night side tables, and, from the secret drawer in the top drawer, he pulled out a small silver key. They key clicked into the matching lock on the box, and out he pulled one of his best swords. The swung it around a bit, getting the feel of the weapon.

"Perfect", he muttered.

He put the sword down on his bed, and started to dig around in his closet for his belt with the sheath on the side. He found it and fastened it around his waist, then went and got his sword from his bed. He swung it around some more and then put it into the sheath, getting the usual satisfaction from the _shing_ sound it made.

He looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in it's proper place, and when he saw it was he turned and left his room heading down to the stables.

Peter was already there petting his pure white stalion.

"You're late!", he teased.

"I had to go put the books back, _then_ go get ready! You went straight from your office to your room, which is only down the hall!", Edmund teased back, checking Phillip's hooves.

"Okay, okay!", Peter laughed, "Let's go!"

The two brother's got onto their horse's and walked out of the stable, and through the side gates of the palace walls. After they were officialy out they took off at a gallop, racing each other to see who's horse could go the fastest for the longest.

When they finally reached the river, they decided it was time to give their tired steed's a break.

"Thanks, Phillip", Edmund whispered into his horse's mane. He slid off his horse and joined his Peter, who had put his feet into the slow moving river. For a moment or so they were both silent, but they soon began talking of sword fighting, and battle strategies, and all that sort of thing. Nothing to serious just playing with ideas.

"You could always lure an opposing army into one spot, pack them in tight, and then have dwarves being carried by griffon's shoot arrows...", Edmund suggested.

"But what if the a dwarf missed and hit one of our men?", Peter asked.

"Have you ever known a dwarf who missed his target?"

They both laughed.

"I guess your right, that would be unlikely. But anyways, we probably should continue on now, don't you think?", asked Peter

"Yes", Edmund said, "We should. You ready Phillip?"

His horse whinnied in agreement.

"Alright, let's go!"

The two brother's rode on until they came to a clear, open field- their destination. They slid of their horse's and pulled out their sword's.

"Ready?", asked Peter.

"Are you?", Edmund retorted.

"I always am", and with Peter's words they were off.

Peter swung at Edmund's head, but he ducked it and, putting one hand on the ground for balance, he kicked Peter's legs our from under him using both legs. Peter fell forwards into a push-up position, but was up in a flash and he slashed at Edmund's legs. As his younger brother jumped into the air and Peter took advantage of the position of his stomach, and he thrust the lion's head of the sword at Edmund, who then fell on his back, the wind slightly knocked out of him. As he panted he felt the very tip of his brother's sword just barely resting over his heart.

"Killed you", Peter said simply. He gave Edmund a hand and tugged up with brother.

"Ah! But that was only round _one_!"

The two of them continued to spar until they were both sweaty and gasping for air.

"Maybe we should head back now, Pete. We've already missed lunch and if we miss dinner Susan will have no problem strangling us", Edmund said.

"You're right. Let's go"

And with that the two of them sheathed their swords, went back to their horse's, and took off at a gallop for home.

**Author's Note: Hello there! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope that it is good. I wrote it in a shorter time then I did the first chapters, but it just sorta came easily. Anyways this chapter was mostly to give a little Kairian background, so later chapters can make more sense. Also I purposly made the Kairian history on page one thousand one hundred eleven (1111/ 11:11= Wish as in 'My Wish') Get it? =). Anyways, review! =)**

**~DanceFromTheHart**

**PS- My foods teacher asked me to mark some grade 8 quizes on Thursday, and about 97% of them spelled "dense" like "dents". LOL! Silly lil' grade eights =)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Larissa was walking quietly down the corridors of Cair Paravel. She was dressed in a thin cotton night gown, and had a velvet robe wrapped around her, with matching slippers. In her shaky hand she carried a lit candle. It was midnight and she was going down to the library to perform a task given to her by her father after dinner.

_Just as she had gotten back from dinner and was in her room, she heard a knock on her door. It was her father. He held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, and asked in a hushed voice if he could come in. She said yes and her father darted in, slamming the door behind him._

_ "Daughter, today when I was going to talk to High King Peter I was interupted by his younger brother-"_

_ "King Edmund!"_

_ "_Don't you interupt_!", he hissed, "But yes, it was King Edmund. Anyways King Edmund had in his hands to recognizable books from the library. Can you guess which they were?"_

_ Larissa thought for a moment then shook her head, How was she supposed to know about the books in the library? There were so many!_

_ "Well", Fallon continued, "The books in his hand were entitled: _The Histories of Our Surrounding Countries_, and _Early Narnian Triumphs_! Do you know what will happen if anybody reads those books?"_

_ Larissa shook her head once more._

_ "If anybody reads those books, they will know of Kairian's past! They will become suspicious!"_

_ Larissa pondered this for a few seconds._

_ "But, Father," she began, "Hasn't King Edmund already read the books?"_

_ "Of course he has you fool!", Fallon exclaimed, "Why else would he have gone to his brother!"_

_ "Well if King Edmund went to his brother wouldn't the Narnian royals know by now?"_

_ "No! High King Peter just waved his younger brother off like a child! He suspect nothing!"_

_ "Oh, okay then...", Larissa said, "Father? Why are you telling me about all of this?"_

That led her to were she was now, walking down the cold, dark corridors of Cair Paravel, towards the library, in search of the two books. She had to steal them.

She reached the large double doors of the library and opened them, to reveal the dark room. It was _huge_!

_This is going to take me all night!_

Larissa sighed and started looking through the aisles of books. She couldn't grasp the system they used to put the books in order, and the aisles seemed to get bigger and bigger the longer she looked. It was indeed going to take her all night...

Larissa's candle was starting to flicker out. That didn't matter, sunlight was coming through the large stain glass windows a few shelves away so she would have enough light.

She was exhausted, though, and that was making things more and more difficult. She hadn't gone to sleep the night before because she knew that she would fall asleep late and not wake up, and looking all night for those stupid books all night made it worse. She had looked through almost the entire library and soon she would have to give up and try again tomorrow night. But if she didn't produce the books for her father... she shivered at the thought and touched the spot on her cheek.

She sighed and looked at the book titles on the shelf infront of her. Neither one of the two she needed her there, and her candle had finally gone out making her search even more difficult.

With a shriek of rage she threw the candle and its holder at the floor.

"Hello?", a voice called, a male voice.

Larissa heard the _shing_ of a sword being taken out of its sheath.

Larissa held her breath- there was a man with a sword, and if her ears were correct, he was close. She reached down and pulled a small dagger out from her slipper (she wasn't foolish, so naturally when running about a strange castle at midnight she armed herself) and slowly, quietly started to inch her way closer to the end of the aisle. Little did she know that somebody else was doing almost the exact same thing.

She held her breath once more and heard the stranger breathing just around the corner. She was getting ready to bolt the other way when the stranger jumped from his side of the aisle to her's.

Larissa felt a strong arm around her waiste and a sharp swoard at her neck. She let out a long, loud, _very _high-pitched scream- until the stranger shoved his hand to her mouth.

"_Dammit woman_! Be quiet or we'll both be busted!", the stranger removed his hand from her mouth.

"E-Edmund?"

"Larissa. How are you?", he asked casually.

"I'm doing well, but I would be better if you removed your weapon..."

"Oh! Sorry", Edmund sheathed his sword, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for some books, I've searched all night but I can't find them...", her sentence was cut of by a large yawn.

"All night? Geez, dedication...", Edmund mumbled.

"I know, right!", Larissa said sarcasticly.

"Would you like help? I can look while you sleep"

"Okay! That is a splendid idea!"

"Cool, so what books are you looking for?"

Larissa told him and the look in his eyes changed.

"Why do you want them?", he asked.

"I don't", said Larissa, "My father does"

The look on his face changed completely. He looked tense and nervous.

"What did you say they were called again?"

"_The-_"

"Oh, what a pity! We don't have those! Well better luck next time now off to bed!", he rambled, shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Oh, okay. Thank you anyways"

"No problem", he called.

"Bye!", she called back

"Bye! Oh, and Larissa!"

She turned to see a smirking Edmund, and she got a funny feeling in her tummy...

"Yes?", she asked.

"I like your 'jammies"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Edmund wondered why the princess or her father would want _those_ books, the exact books he had wanted to discuss with Peter. He didn't trust Fallon like his siblings did, and he couldn't fathom why his brother was acting so friendly. How badly did Narnia need those bloody trees?

It felt like there was something he didn't know, something to do with Fallon in Peter's study and what they were about to discourse. It always frustrated Edmund to no end when he was in the dark. However, instead of brooding he decided to talk to Caspian. Caspian had very close relationships with both of the brothers so naturally, to the Telmarine's distress and discomfort, he often became the "middle man" of troublesome situations with either brother insisting that he talk to their sibling.

As Edmund came upon Caspian's study he thought about how he would phrase his preposition. He knew that Caspian wouldn't like to be involved, but he didn't know how Peter would react to his younger brother once again try to discuss King Fallon's motives. Edmund must have at least one favor to call upon. He sighed, lifting his hand to the shiny oak door and knocking.

**Author's Note: !*~PLEASE READ~*!Oh, hey there, Meerkat! Quick, before the Hyenas come! Sneaky Lion King 1 1/2 reference there for ya... any ways. To the majority of the minority of the six people that follow this story (CapnDesDes- Youtube refernce. I'm going crazy with the references!) I am really sorry for not uploading or anything like that for months. It is a bit of a long story. I only write on my laptop, it has all my files and everything, and a few months ago the battery started to act up. Even if it my computer was plugged in it wouldn't hold a charge. I got my friend to look at it and he totally took it apart- damaging it beond repair. Then I took it in and they told me it was the battery, it was the socket for the charger that was broken, but my laptop was so busted that my friend gave me her old one- she had recently bought a MacBook. It is super slow and covered in nail polish (don't ask me why =S) but I HAVE A COMPUTER AGAIN! I missed writing so much, that I started to narrate stuff I did in the third person present tense. Weird, huh? Anyways, school has been over for a while so hopefully I can get some stuff up for y'all sweet thangs! So here we go again!**

** ~DanceFromTheHart**

**PS: Reviews are like the feeling you get on the first day of summer! ;) They are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
